Vilkas
Vilkas is a Nord resident of Whiterun, Skyrim. He is a member of The Companions and is also a member of The Circle, the secret order within The Companions. Vilkas serves as the player's shield-brother in several of The Companions quests. As with all Companions, he is usually found within Jorrvaskr, located within the Wind District of Whiterun. After The Companions questline is completed, the player can go to Vilkas to ask for more work. He will eventually give the quest Purity. He is also eligible for marriage after completion of The Companions questline. Quests *'Take Up Arms': Prove you are worthy to join the Companions. *'Purity of Revenge': Retrieve the Fragments of Wuuthrad and wipe out the Silver Hand. *'Glory of the Dead': Cure Kodlak's spirit and prove yourself as a true Companion. *'Purity': Help a member of The Circle give up their beast blood. *'Escaped Criminal': Track down and kill an escaped prisoner. Personality *Vilkas is said to have the smarts of Ysgramor, while his brother has his strength. *At first, Vilkas seems to think you aren't worthy of being a Companion but, he warms up to you after you complete Glory of the Dead. *Farkas generally listens to Vilkas' advice. For example he mentions that Kodlak has Vilkas and his own support in cleansing the Companions of the beast blood. *After Purity of Revenge, Vilkas seems guilty for having wiped out the Silver Hand. He thinks he was fueled with rage and regrets it deeply. Notes *Vilkas was brought to the Companions at a very young age and was raised within the order along with his twin brother Farkas. *Vilkas is able to become a Blade. *Once married, Vilkas can be asked to move to the player's house of choice and will open up a shop. *Vilkas provides''' Master Training''':Two handed training. *Vilkas, like all followers, can die if injured while recovering. *Vilkas may be randomly encountered out in the wilderness. (Confirmed: PC, 12/31/2011. Encountered north of Whiterun attacking wolves.) (Confirmed: Xbox 360, 1/8/2012. Encountered outside High Gate Ruins attacking wolves, Did become hostile.) *If Vilkas is your follower, he will leave you if you assault or murder an innocent civilian. Trivia *The word 'Vilkas' is a Lithuanian word meaning 'wolf'. *The word 'Vilkas' is also a Finnish word meaning 'lively'. Bugs *As with Farkas, there is a bug/glitch where he will draw his weapon, and talk to you constantly, as if he was a guard attempting to arrest you. If you try to wait while in the same building or fast travel, you will be unable to do so. This is most likely because he is considered a guard in-game, and will pursue you until your bounty is paid off or you serve prison time. (This can be fixed by simply asking him to become your follower, so long as you have one already. He will say that he cannot, and then go back to his normal routine or going to the city where you have a bounty and paying it. After that, he will no longer follow you.) *If a follower is with you during the initiation battle into the Companions and the follower attacks Vilkas, Vilkas will constantly attack you from that point on. *Vilkas may not offer you the quest where you cure him. **One possible way to get out of this bug is to keep doing Farkas' radiant quests after you cure him of Lycanthropy. Make sure you do the quest where Farkas wants to kill a dragon. Vilkas' Purity quest appeared after I completed Farkas' dragon quest. (Confirmed: PC, 12/28/2011) *In the Quest Purity , he may offer to meet you at Ysgramor's Tomb, making any current companion leave. Vilkas will then remain in Whiterun and ingore the quest he gave, resulting in you being unable to have a companion. *If you kill Vilkas, you might find him outside of Dawnstar, frozen in the ground screaming "Skyrim is for the Nords!" *If a dragon attacks Whiterun and kills Vilkas, he may return after about 1 month game time. *Can be found in the wilds near Falkreath accompanied by Ria but they are both hostile to the player for reasons unknown. Images Category:Skyrim: Werewolves Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Skill trainers Category:Skyrim: Companions members Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Males Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Nords Category:Characters Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Marriage